


Fifty Shades of Levi

by Redhairedwonder



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, explicit content, pinning, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhairedwonder/pseuds/Redhairedwonder
Summary: Eren Yeager a senior college student is asked by his roommate and friend Armin to go in his place to a interview when he winds up sick. Eren reluctantly agrees and meets Levi Ackerman CEO of Ackerman enterprises and holding Inc. Who is a stoic and intimidating man. Levi becomes intrigued by the nervous and confidence lacking man he finds in his waiting room. The CEO begins to feel things he thought had been buried long ago when the two men enter into a secret affair of 'no strings attached' as they would like to think.I really suck with summaries but all credit goes to E.L. James and Jillbird though I have not read the books but absolutely LOVED the time and talent Jillbird put into sketching and making a trailer of Fifty shades of Ereri on youtube.





	1. How I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to say first off that I have never written explicit content for the public to view before. Mainly due to the fact I always liked to read it but, felt uncomfortable writing it almost vulnerable even but, I have decided when I watched Jill Bird's video on Fifty Shades of Ereri that I really needed to give it a go at least just once and that is how I made it to this point so yeah I hope I do the characters some justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers and welcome to the first official chapter of Fifty Shades of Levi. I am excited, terrified, and somewhat nervous to be writing this story for you but, I need to get out of my comfortable box I have placed myself in. So without further a due I give you How I Met You.

'What the Hell am I doing here?' Eren thought to himself as he was walking toward the front doors of Ackerman Holdings and Inc. Saying the college senior was nervous was a understatement he was panicking slightly and knew it wouldn't get better once he stepped inside. Nimble fingers taking hold of one of the silver handles he pushed the clear glass door open and suddenly felt extremely underdressed. The women and men Eren saw were in their nicest business clothes full suits and dresses. Looking down Eren gazed at his dark navy blue jacket and white button up with black pants that Armin had insisted he wore to look presentable. It really did help that much with blending in nothing he owned would have measured up to what he saw the office attendants and businessmen wearing. 

The lead ball in Eren's throat was becoming bigger and heavier by the second. His shoes clacked against the floor as he made his way to the front desk from the look the secretary gave him when he approached was anything to go by he didn't belong here. It wasn't like he was going to stay any longer than he needed to. 

"How can I help you?" The blonde women asked politely but Eren doubted she was anything but. 

"Uh-" Clearing his throat he looked down at his journal for a moment before looking to the secretary once again. "I am here for a interview for Mr. Ackerman for Washington State University. I believe its for eleven o'clock." He said quietly and the lady paused when she heard the name Ackerman. Staring at him for a moment she nodded curtly fingers tapping away at her keyboard. "Yes I have you down right here, Mr. Yeager take the hallway to our left and it will lead to a elevator press the button A and it will bring you to Mr. Ackerman's waiting room." Thanking the women he began to walk down the hallway and toward the elevator with the symbol for the company displayed proudly on the grey doors. 

Once the doors opened Eren quickly pressed the button A and proceeded to begin popping the cap on his pen on and off again his anxiety starting to ramp up. "You got this Eren just ask a few questions, get some answers." The whir of the mechanisms kicking in pulled the doors open and Eren caught sight of the secretary sitting at the desk. 

'Another blonde? Does he have a thing for stick skinny models?' Eren thought confusedly. Looking up the lady with the slick name tag of Miranda smiled sickly sweet. "You must be Eren I just got the notification that you checked in at the base floor, wait in the chair over there and I will contact Mr. Ackerman." Eren didn't even get halfway to the chair when the doors to Mr. Ackerman's office opened. Eren turned seeing a man she had saw only a handful of times when Armin would read in the magazine about the millionaire. He was about Eren's height and fit with lean muscles framed under the dark black fitted suit he was wearing. Eren caught sight of steel grey eyes and a angular face frame with his soot black hair with a undercut. 

"Come in." He spoke evenly stoic Eren slipped past him when the man held open the door for him. His foot at that exact moment and he tripped seconds away from hitting the hard marble when he felt a arm lace around his waist pulling him into a hard chest. Going rigid Eren turned his head looking up and his cheek brushed up against Mr. Ackerman's instantly taking a step back he saw the man raise a dark eyebrow and close the door behind him. 

"Thank you....for not letting me fall." Eren mumbled as they man walked closer adjusting his cufflinks with each step he took. 

"I believe you have some questions for me Mr. Arlet." The man questioned walking around Eren as he made his way to his desk Eren watched his every move and when the pair of steely grey eyes focused back on Eren he snapped out of his stupor. 

"Actually my names is Eren Yeager, Armin came down with something and he asked for me to step in for him since we're friends." The man looked up with a look Eren couldn't quite place as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs opposite the desk he didn't know if he should speak and the silence was deafening before the businessman spoke up. 

"You recording yes?" He asked and Eren nodded moments later a small beap was heard as the recorder started to log their conversation. 

"Well Eren Yeager my name is Levi Ackerman of Ackerman holdings and Inc. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes so please make this quick." He-Levi formally introducing himself Eren flipped open the journal reading the questions Armin had wrote for him to ask. 

"To what do you ow-" He didn't even get the full question out before Levi finished it for him shooting him a look that was amused. 

"To what do I owe for my success?" Sighing softly he walked over running a hand through his hair leaning against the front of the large wooden desk fingertips drumming on the underside as he watched Eren Yeager fumble in nervousness to ask the next question.

“Really?” The millionaire asked in disbelief the questions were basic and it was apparent not much thought went into them when they were being written down.

“Yep.” 

“ Business is about people. And I’ve always been good at people. What motivates them, what incentivizes them. What inspires them. 

“Maybe you’re just lucky.” Eren supplied seeing a small smile cross Levi’s face steely grey eyes searching his. 

“I’ve always found the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have. The Key to my success has been in identifying talented individuals and harnessing their efforts.” 

Eren couldn’t help the words as they slipped out. “So you’re a control freak?” 

“Oh, I excercise control in all things Mr. Yeager.” Eren almost stopped breathing for a moment the intense look being thrown his way was like pouring scalding liquid down his throat he couldn’t speak and he got flustered. 

 

“okay…um. What does your family think of you?” He asked thankfully back on track glancing up he paused as Levi watched him for a brief second before replying. 

“There are some people who say that I have no heart.” Without missing a beat he continued on.

“Why?” 

“They know me well.” His answer made a ribbon of disbelief course through his self and he looked down. 

“Do you actually have a good question for me?” His words were filled with a slight undertone of sarcasm and the question caused a flush to creep over Eren’s face and he felt a pair of eyes watching him silently. 

“Yes, are you bi sexual?” As soon as the words left Eren’s eyes snapped back to the paper the flush intensifying in color. 

“Oh my goodness, I am sorry Armin can be a little..-“ 

A low chuckle stirred a warm ball in his stomach. 

“Blunt?” A pair of footsteps came around the desk and Levi took a position sitting against the wood desk staring closely at Eren. 

The pencil found its way between his lips and Eren bit down thinking. 

“Curious.” He supplied and Levi faltered for a moment eyes lingering on him for a moment. 

“Eren I am bisexual.” This caused the mans eyes to drop fast resting on his journal entry as if looking for a missing clue. 

“What do you want to ask?” Eren’s eyes flickered across Levi’s face before looking down. 

“Earlier——you said there are some people who know you well.” Levi snickered and moved to sit down 

“Why do I get the feel that is not true.” He spoke softly with conviction and all the millionaire could do was stare it was unnerving. The sound of a door opening caused Eren to look away and one of the blonde attendants informed Mr. Ackerman of his next appointment waiting in the next room. 

“Cancel my appointment we are not finished.” Eyes wide Eren’s whipped back around and he closed his journal.

“No..It’s fine I can leave-“ Stammering he had already made his self a nuisance to the man long enough. 

“I would like to know more about you.” Shaking his head softly Eren smiled lightly. 

“There’s not much to know about me.” 

“You said you were a English major? Was it Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen, or Thomas Hardy that made you fall in love with literature?” The conversation was becoming more personal and Eren was very comfortable but, Levi continued on trying to learn more about this intriguing man who had come to his office. 

“Hardy.” The answer had surprised Levi having thought the man to be a incurable romantic. 

“I would have thought Jane Austen.” Though the response made the interviewer smile Levi knew he needed to get back to work but, this new specimen was captivating and he needed to know more. 

“What are your plans after you graduate?” 

“I’m just trying to get passed finals at the moment.” The sad note in the mans voice caused him to chuckle.” 

“and after?” Eren looked sideways at the ground. “I plan on moving here to Seattle with Armin.” Levi didn’t miss a beat and almost cringed when it sounded eager.

“We offer a excellent internship program.” Looking to the door once Eren turned around laughing slightly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I dont think I’d fit in here, I mean look at me.” Levi was looking and he smiled taking in the dark brown hair and emerald green eyes that were anything but, ordinary.

“I am.” He saw the smile falter slightly and he cleared his throat. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Levi stood up offering his hand to which Eren accepted shaking warmth spreading over his palm. Walking to the elevator they were quiet and Levi pushed the bottom floor hearing the gears start as the elevator was traveling to pick Eren up. 

As the elevator doors opened Levi spoke out. “I hope you got everything you needed.” Causing Eren to scratch the back of his head and bite his lip once again. 

“I-I think you only answered four questions.” Eren turned and at that time Levi reached forward plucking a white paper from the journal the man held. 

“Eren.” The doors started to close and Levi felt his pulse pick up his steel grey eyes locked onto two pools of molten emerald. 

“Levi.” Eren breathed out as the steel doors slid shut. Releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding. That had been very intense. Was the first thought that came to mind as he descended slowly to the lobby. Hurrying outside Eren stopped when he felt raindrops painting his face and he looked up smiling at the cold droplets as other people were hurrying inside he stood for a moment allowing the rain to cool him down before he started toward Armin’s car fishing out the keys.


	2. How I Met You

'What the Hell am I doing here?' Eren thought to himself as he was walking toward the front doors of Ackerman Holdings and Inc. Saying the college senior was nervous was a understatement he was panicking slightly and knew it wouldn't get better once he stepped inside. Nimble fingers taking hold of one of the silver handles he pushed the clear glass door open and suddenly felt extremely underdressed. The women and men Eren saw were in their nicest business clothes full suits and dresses. Looking down Eren gazed at his dark navy blue jacket and white button up with black pants that Armin had insisted he wore to look presentable. It really did help that much with blending in nothing he owned would have measured up to what he saw the office attendants and businessmen wearing. 

The lead ball in Eren's throat was becoming bigger and heavier by the second. His shoes clacked against the floor as he made his way to the front desk from the look the secretary gave him when he approached was anything to go by he didn't belong here. It wasn't like he was going to stay any longer than he needed to. 

"How can I help you?" The blonde women asked politely but Eren doubted she was anything but. 

"Uh-" Clearing his throat he looked down at his journal for a moment before looking to the secretary once again. "I am here for a interview for Mr. Ackerman for Washington State University. I believe its for eleven o'clock." He said quietly and the lady paused when she heard the name Ackerman. Staring at him for a moment she nodded curtly fingers tapping away at her keyboard. "Yes I have you down right here, Mr. Yeager take the hallway to our left and it will lead to a elevator press the button A and it will bring you to Mr. Ackerman's waiting room." Thanking the women he began to walk down the hallway and toward the elevator with the symbol for the company displayed proudly on the grey doors. 

Once the doors opened Eren quickly pressed the button A and proceeded to begin popping the cap on his pen on and off again his anxiety starting to ramp up. "You got this Eren just ask a few questions, get some answers." The whir of the mechanisms kicking in pulled the doors open and Eren caught sight of the secretary sitting at the desk. 

'Another blonde? Does he have a thing for stick skinny models?' Eren thought confusedly. Looking up the lady with the slick name tag of Miranda smiled sickly sweet. "You must be Eren I just got the notification that you checked in at the base floor, wait in the chair over there and I will contact Mr. Ackerman." Eren didn't even get halfway to the chair when the doors to Mr. Ackerman's office opened. Eren turned seeing a man she had saw only a handful of times when Armin would read in the magazine about the millionaire. He was about Eren's height and fit with lean muscles framed under the dark black fitted suit he was wearing. Eren caught sight of steel grey eyes and a angular face frame with his soot black hair with a undercut. 

"Come in." He spoke evenly stoic Eren slipped past him when the man held open the door for him. His foot at that exact moment and he tripped seconds away from hitting the hard marble when he felt a arm lace around his waist pulling him into a hard chest. Going rigid Eren turned his head looking up and his cheek brushed up against Mr. Ackerman's instantly taking a step back he saw the man raise a dark eyebrow and close the door behind him. 

"Thank you....for not letting me fall." Eren mumbled as they man walked closer adjusting his cufflinks with each step he took. 

"I believe you have some questions for me Mr. Arlet." The man questioned walking around Eren as he made his way to his desk Eren watched his every move and when the pair of steely grey eyes focused back on Eren he snapped out of his stupor. 

"Actually my names is Eren Yeager, Armin came down with something and he asked for me to step in for him since we're friends." The man looked up with a look Eren couldn't quite place as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs opposite the desk he didn't know if he should speak and the silence was deafening before the businessman spoke up. 

"You recording yes?" He asked and Eren nodded moments later a small beap was heard as the recorder started to log their conversation. 

"Well Eren Yeager my name is Levi Ackerman of Ackerman holdings and Inc. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes so please make this quick." He-Levi formally introducing himself Eren flipped open the journal reading the questions Armin had wrote for him to ask. 

"To what do you ow-" He didn't even get the full question out before Levi finished it for him shooting him a look that was amused. 

"To what do I owe for my success?" Sighing softly he walked over running a hand through his hair leaning against the front of the large wooden desk fingertips drumming on the underside as he watched Eren Yeager fumble in nervousness to ask the next question.


End file.
